


"How can something bad feel so good?"

by Freckly_Becky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Catholic Character, Catholic Guilt, Catholicism, Corruption, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Hypnotism, Loss of Virginity, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Mind Sex, Multi, Nuns, Strong Female Characters, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckly_Becky/pseuds/Freckly_Becky
Summary: Two seasoned vampire hunters enter into a dungeon, nest of a female clan of bloodsuckers, with the intention to wipe them all out of existence. What they didn't expect was how strong were their mesmerizing powers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	"How can something bad feel so good?"

Hugh was one of the bravest, strongest vampire hunters that ever existed. His name was widely known by the living and the dead, and the slaughter he left behind after every mission was memorable.  
He was a big guy, buffed and muscular, experimented and very careful in his ways. He always worked with professionals, because he saw too many good people die on his watch, but this time he had to make an exception.  
  
When he was preparing his stuff for the quest, he saw how a young woman was preparing her backpack too, and guessed that she was the new blood. That woman, Vic, was 25 years old, almost 10 years younger than Hugh, and had a stern serious expression the whole time they shared together. He didn't knew a lot about her, just that she was a nun that was ascended to be a vampire hunter, and that this wasn't her first mission. Her body was covered by a tighter version of a nun's robe, making her more flexible and able for combat, plus hiding most of her skin like a classic habit. She had her blonde hair dressed and tightened on a ponytail, and her serious expression made her quite intimidating, even for a seasoned hunter like Hugh.  
  
" _Hey, name's Hugh, I'm gonna be the leader of this mission_ " he said, extending his hand to her in a polite formal way. She looked at him, up and down, respectfully, and shaked his hand. " _Vic_ ", that was her only word, as she kept eye contact. He was pleased by her strong attitude because the hunter's life wasn't for everyone, but he still had some doubts about her experience on field.  
  
Vic zipped her backpack, carrying all the crosses, guns and ritualistic materials, and said " _Something i need to know about the mission?_ ". Hugh closed his bag too, " _We are after an all female vampire clan that is hiding in some abandoned catacombs. They are aproximately 5 individuals, and their methods are quite... Distasteful._ " he replied trying to somehow not be too explicit to her to not scare her off. She obviously got offended by his overprotection and replied raising an eyebrow " _I've been in 3 missions before, i've seen enough stuff, don't hide information from me just because i'm a woman._ ".  
Hugh got nervous, not expecting her straightforwardness. " _Sorry if i offended you ma'am, what i wanted to say was that they have some reputation, and some people affirm that they may be demons, from a sex cult, and that they do blood rituals with virgins._ " he said, putting his backpack on. Vic just sighed " _Fine, so maybe we even have to rescue someone..._ "  
  
Hugh weared his usual work attire, that consisted in cargo pants with suspenders and a tight t-shirt that marked all his toned body. He carried two holsters with their respective guns on his sides, and leaded the way the whole time. Vic wore her tactic nun attire, with a big golden cross on her neck, and a hidden gun on her hip, beneath some clothing.  
  
They arrived to the place, broke up the chains on the door and silently walked inside. The place smelled like dust and wet rocks, like some kind of abandoned cave, but looked like a big dungeon. They walked through a big library, with dusty books covering the walls, and long corridors that connected different rooms. Hugh walked very carefully, in front, as Vic controlled their backs, totally silent, surprised that there was no trace of the vampires yet.  
  
" _This is not good..._ " Hugh whispered, and continued " _Remember to point at the chest, not too up or too down_ ". Vic sighed, offended, and replied, whispering " _I know, i know. Dont be so condescendant with me, i know how to handle this._ ". Hugh got nervous again, feeling overprotective and too concerned. " _Yea i was just... sorry_ " he replied, while they walked a long hall.  
  
They walked into a room with some cages, all of them empty, and some chains on the walls. Hugh walked carefully, watching every step, and noticed how the room was empty, always pointing with his gun. Vic walked behind, and from a corner that she was absolutely sure it was empty, a presence came. She felt how someone grabbed her, locking her arms behind her body with just one arm and how with the other hand pressed on her forehead.  
  
At that moment, she started allucinating, hearing a female voice inside of her head, while her senses were shaking confused. " _Why wouldn't you want this?..._ " said the voice in her head, as she started feeling something that she never felt before, and she had goosebumps as her body shaked, feeling how a warm feeling caressed her sacred parts in a soft way. Her mind was being teased and even without physical touch, her brain was releasing all the pleasure that a sexual encounter would relieve. She felt so strange, it was the first time for her to feel something similar to sexual pleasure and her legs shaked while she tried to fight back, knowing that it was bad, no matter how good it felt. " _You're so beautiful... You can't fight back... This is too much to bear..._ " said the voice, whispering sweetly into her brain, as she tried to resist the waves of pleasure that started conquering her body.  
  
All of that happened in just a second. She was grabbed, clenched her teeth and gasped, which made Hugh to turn to her, and at that moment he was also grabbed from behind. Two of the vampires holded his arms tightly, one for each, with superhuman strenght, unabling his buff body to move, as a third one just went behind him to do the same thing that they did to Vic.  
  
He felt how that thumb pressed on his forehead and felt the overwhelming pleasure caressing his whole body, but he got really angry and forced himself out of that state. He endured the pleasure to think straight, and he saw how Vic was inmovilized, moaning confused, looking at the ceiling with a blank expression. Hugh yelled " _Vic! Listen to me! You can beat it! Don't let them win!_ " while his own brain was having issues to talk correctly, feeling the invisible caresses still wandering his body.  
  
Vic listened his voice very muffled, mumbled, far away, while the psychodelic state of her mind kept getting stronger. " _Don't listen to him... How could something so bad feel so good?..._ " said the sweet voice in her head, as a powerful discharge of pleasure made her body tremble, with her shaky legs barely holding her straight, while she let out a loud moan and some whinny pants to the outside. She weakly whispered to herself " _No... No... No..._ " which made the vampire smirk and reply " _It's okay... You've already given in... Just relax and let go..._ ". Vic felt how her body weakened more and more, overwhelmed by the pleasure, while her panties and thighs were soaked and warm, too flustered to even feel shame.  
  
Hugh watched helpless, trying to free his body desperately, unable to believe how strong were those women to keep his arms locked in place. From his position, he could just see the one behind Vic, and it was obviously one of them. A pale thin woman, her skin was kinda greyish, with a mischievous smile and a big tight cleavage, wearing some kind of corset, enjoying the whole time she was holding Vic.  
  
Vic's legs stopped keeping her standing, so she started kneeling because of gravity, just holded up by the vampire who now grabbed her from her belly, leaving her arms free. She didn't have enough strenght to fight back at this point, so she was just letting out shaky moans as one of her hands grabbed the one on her belly and the other went up to grab the head of the corruptor. She wasn't even able to think, all her brain had at this point were blurry images and an incomensurable pleasure crashing all over her senses. Her eyes rolled up, her tongue sticked out sightly as she drooled over her nun's robes, while Hugh watched helpless, completely worried and devastated.  
  
The vampire on her back just carefully pulled her down, on her knees, so she wouldn't be holding her anymore, while now grabbing her forehead with her whole hand. At that moment the corruptress cutted off her victim's hair tie, making her golden hair break free. Vic was absolutely mesmerized, not able to speak anything that wasn't pants or moans, while it was obvious that a small puddle formed beneath her legs. Hugh was enduring it pretty good, and all of a sudden, his weird feelings stopped when the vampire let his mind free, still holding his body tight. He panted in relief, not having to fight back anymore, while a fat bulge formed between his legs. The vampire from behind him pulled his short hair back, approaching his ear to her lips, and whispered in a sweet tone " _It's funnier if you are aware... Observe her, delight yourself._ "  
  
Hugh clenched his teeth, with his heart rushing faster, thinking about how could he free himself to stop this madness. " _What are you doing to her?_ " he asked, breathing heavily. The vampire behind him giggled and replied " _What we did to you... But you know, we are much more sensitive to those stimulus than men... She's totally hopeless at this point, she can't hold it back_ ". Hugh kept talking to her, in some kind of negotiation " _You know that we are soldiers of God... We seek no such body pleasures, you're crazy if you think this will work_ ". She giggled, satisfied, and replied " _Oh... But already did._ " as she left his head free again, forcing him to watch how Vic was on her knees, desperately panting and caressing the vampire's head behind her, totally out of herself.  
  
The vampire behind Vic carefully cut with her pointy nails the nun robe, leaving her thighs and hips exposed. Hugh could see the bare pubes of his companion, as he closed his eyes tightly to not disrespect her, and the last thing he saw was how the hand of the vampire carefully caressed her way down to rub Vic's pussy. He heard how she moaned intensely, and the next thing he felt was how his body was being pushed forward, in her direction. Hugh started yelling, trying to force his body back, but unable to resist the force of those night creatures. Vic smiled and moaned blissed by the gentle touch on her virgin soaked pussy, while she looked up at the face of the vampire in complete submission, moaning and shaking grateful. From her shaky lips, Vic said " _I-I'm in love with you..._ " while staring intensely into her eyes, and the corruptress let out a compasionately " _Aww..._ " while caressing her body.  
  
Hugh was forced to move in front of Vic, as she almost laid on the ground, being hugged from behind by her corruptress. The vampire behind him cut his pants down, revealing his semi-hard cock, while he closed his eyes in shame and disgust. " _This is not okay! Stop_!" he yelled helpless, sobbingly, feeling abused and forced to perform some twisted ritual for them. The vampire behind Vic helped her to get on her knees again and made her face directly to Hugh's hairy cock. Her face was just a few inches away from it, and she kept moaning, completely blushed, and instinctively started rubbing her face on it. Hugh gasped, trying to step back away from her, ashamed, and he yelled " _Vic stop! This is not okay! They are hurting you please don't do this!_ ".  
  
She felt the strong, thick cock rubbing her face while she was still mesmerised by the sweet waves of pleasure in her brain, and feeling the soft touch of the vampire on her clitoris, intensifying her feelings and blurring her thoughts. Hugh just saw how the beautiful face of his nun companion was getting dirted by his cock, (that now looked wilder and more stunning with her hair free) while he felt her warm wet breath against his dick and balls, making it go harder without any way to stop it. He then looked at the vampire that holded her, angry, and yelled to her " _You have no right to do this! My body belongs to God and my virtue is intact!_ " which made her giggle, making her prouder about what she was about to do.  
  
One hand was holding Vic's head, overwhelming her defeated mind with forbidden pleasures, while her other hand was caressing her sensitive virgin pussy, granting her with a blissful sweet pleasure that she couldn't get enough of. The hand on her head grabbed her tightly and forced her to put the stiff cock inside of her mouth. Her sweet, wet and slippery lips easily welcomed the tip of Hugh's cock while he let out a desperate grunt, feeling for the first time ever the incredible pleasure that was a woman's body.  
  
She started sucking shyly, mesmerised by the feel of a cock inside of her virgin mouth, while the hand on her head guided her and marked the pace. She licked the cock inside of her mouth in a clumsy way, not aware of what was really happening, while she let out soft moans the whole time. Hugh closed his eyes ashamed, feeling how his cock throbbed inside of the nun's mouth, feeling the most incredible pleasure of his life, but trying to hold it to himself desperately. He whispered between moans and pants " _This is not okay... Please... Stop... Vic please..._ " while she kept sucking the cock sweetly, letting it all soaked in warm saliva.  
  
Hugh was so desperate at that point, feeling the mischievous pleasure of those monsters, that he directly talked to the vampire behind him and said " _Please kill me already... This is not okay... I need to reach heaven..._ ". The girl behind him giggled and caressed his chest and neck in a seductive way, while he felt the overwhelming blowjob from Vic. " _You're all tensed up big boy... Your blood is rushing with adrenalin... You'll taste better when you're relaxed and soothed..._ " said the vampire, while her warm wet breath caressed his ear, worsening the situation for him.  
  
All of a sudden, he felt something building up inside of his cock, and his body tensed up, desperately trying to hold it back as her sweet lips kept sucking his cock, directed by the thirsty hand of the vampire beneath her. Hearing the wet sloppy sounds that his fat cock made inside Vic's mouth was too much for him, and the sweet caresses that the saliva drops made all over his balls and thighs just forced him more and more into an ecstasy that he refused so desperately.  
  
He felt that hot thing inside of his cock reaching up, heading to the tip, and he was so confused and unexperienced that just yelled " _Please Vic stop! Stop please i'm gonna... Please stop i'm gonna pee myself please! It's too dirty please don't make me do this please!.._.". All of the vampires laughed knowing exactly what was coming, not like him, that was totally convinced about the content of his cock. Vic sucked fiercely, pushing him more and more to the edge, while he tensed his whole body to keep that liquid inside of him, but it was pointless to fight back.  
  
At some point, he felt how it was so on the edge that the first drop came out, while Vic was sucking his whole cock, sloppily, panting and moaning all over it. She felt a fat drop of cum landing on her tongue, tasting like a pungent cream, and suddenly he let out a desperate moan and the rest of the shots came out violently inside of Vic's mouth. He closed his eyes so tightly, feeling how his cock was being emptied, shot by shot, forming fat ropes of sticky white fluid, while his brain was totally overwhelmed by an indescriptible pleasure. He layed his head back, and sightly smiled unintentionally, feeling how the first shots of his extremely sensitive cock were landing on her tongue, while his shaky moans took control of him.  
  
Vic felt how the first ropes of sticky cum started bursting inside of her mouth and she instinctively pulled it out, moaning and breathing heavily, with her tongue still out, her face bright red, and the rest of the shots landed all over her face while she jerked his cock softly with one hand. One of the shots was so strong that hitted the face of the vampire behind Vic, leaving a fat sticky rope of cum on her pale face. Some of the thick spits of cum dripped from Vic's face to her chest, landing on her sacred golden cross, tainting it with that forbidden pleasure. Hugh's cock kept twitching for a while, and his body rested relaxed. Suddenly, all of the tension on his body disappeared, and he just moaned softly on his position, while Vic touched the cum on her face with her fingers and licked it playfully, swallowing all the ropes that came into her mouth.  
  
Vic turned her head, panting, to her corruptress, and saw the fat shot of cum on her cheek, which made her instinctively jump to her and lick her face, while the vampire smirked mischievously. The vampire licked her cummed face back, and they started licking each other, smiling, and started making out desperately, biting each other lips and panting on their mouths without any care. She was still masturbating her clitoris, and making out with her made her much more wet, while Vic caressed the vampire body with one hand shyly.  
  
Hugh got a few seconds of relax, with his mind wandering around after he came, and at that same moment, the vampire behind him took advantage and with a swift move slitted his throat. He gasped in surprise, not expecting it by any chance, and as his neck rained in a sticky bloody festival, he heard how the vampire whispered softly on his ear " _You did your part..._ " as he started loosing conciousness, tightly grabbed by his arms, unable to move an inch while the flood of blood fell all over Vic and her vampire.  
  
They were making out desperately and all of a sudden a wide stream of warm blood drenched them, which made Vic to stop and look at her hands in surprise, confused. The vampire, now drenched in Hugh's blood, just grabbed her neck and forced a pasionately kiss on her, which Vic followed happily, smiling as they kissed, feeling the taste of blood on her lips. She carefully laid her on the ground, on her back, as the rest of the vampires let Hugh's body fall flat on the ground.  
  
The initial corruptress of Vic stripped her naked violently, making her whole body shake, drenched in warm blood, and kept making out with her, sitting on top of her belly. She submissively submitted and kept kissing her, helpless, with her arms and legs spread. She felt how some lips went down on her thighs, and she couldn't see what was happening but felt how a wet tongue started licking her most sensitive spot, which made her twitch and moan docile. The other two vampires holded her arms on place, which was unnecesary at this point, but feeling them made Vic feel more exposed and relaxed. The corruptress stopped kissing her and sweetly whispered " _You're still a virgin... no matter how eager you are to receive more and more sweet pleasure..._ " she said as caressing Vic's lips with her fingers, looking at her intensely.  
  
" _I'll give you exactly what you want_ " said the corruptress with a soft tone _"I'm gonna bless you_ " she continued, while caressing her beautiful face. Vic looked at her eyes intensely, unable to think straight, and just nodded. The vampire straightened her back, sitting on Vic's belly, and took off her dress, revealing her pale greyish body, satisfying the lustful thoughts of the restrained girl. Suddenly, the corruptress grabbed Vic's head with both hands, sternly, pressing with both thumbs on her forehead. Vic let out a weak gasp, while she still felt the soft tongue licking down her pussy, unable to focus on anything that wasn't pleasure.  
  
Vic suddenly felt how the pleasure got much more intense than before, which put her inmediately on the verge of orgasming, an feeling the kisses and licking on her pussy just made her explode without any warning. She felt how her whole body trembled and shaked, having sweet spasms, as she desperately came on the other vampire's mouth. She felt how her body was starting to weaken, with her head dizzy after the strong explosion of pleasure, but the corruptress didn't stop. She kept feeling an overwhelming pleasure all over her body, making her pussy twitch and spit out some pussy juice out of desperation as she instinctively kicked and tried to move her body. She was tightly locked in that position, and the vampire on top started grinding her bare butt on her belly, like some kind of metaphoric banging.  
  
In the middle of all this pleasure chaos inside of her mind, the corruptress said, with an angry tone, while moving her hips desperately, grinding her " _Good girls don't go to heaven... You'll stay here with me_ ". Vic struggled so hard to fight back the feeling, but the pleasure was so unbearable that she started feeling numb, and her mind started to drift. She just panted and moaned agonically, with her face still drenched in blood and cum, with her heart rushing at a dangerous speed. She felt how another orgasm came and made her tremble and yell in pain and pleasure, while her eyes went blank and she smiled wickedly again, totally conquered by the relentless discharges of pleasure that shaked her soul.  
  
Like in some kind of choking, she started panting desperately, with her body kicking and convulsing, and finally, her brain melted after all the impulses, making her get numb and relaxed. She let out some relieved panting, her body absolutely weak, as some blood dripped from her eyes, while she still conserved her smile. The vampires letted her hands go and she just slowly pulled them up to softly caress the body of her corruptress, which made her lean towards her, so she could reach her face. Vic caressed her face, with a weak smile, blissed, and then she loose counciousness and perished. The vampire just caressed Vic's face and hair softly, putting her to rest with a sweet " _Shhh..._ " while approaching to her soft virgin neck to see what else could she take from her.


End file.
